


Content

by httpsuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, theres a yuwin hint subtly put enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsuh/pseuds/httpsuh
Summary: Jungwoo never felt safer than being inside Doyoung's armsAlternatively; Jungwoo's anxiety strikes and Doyoung rushes to comfort him
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for dowoo day hehe

"You sure you won't come along Doie?"

Doyoung glanced at the other side of the building, right where Jungwoo stayed to prepare for his own comeback. "Yeah, it's okay, just bought me some foods cause we ran out of stock."

Its a treat, Xuxi's late birthday treat to be exact, all of the members—including Wayv members, were going and none of them wanna miss out except Jungwoo and, of course, Doyoung who willingly stay home, watching the van drove away from the dorm's parking lot.

Not that Jungwoo stayed home without any reason, Doyoung knows him, too well to be specific, and for this he knew that he shouldn't be leavinv that boy all alone since Yuta is definitely going out—well why wouldn't he? Sicheng's staying for a few weeks and Xuxi's birthday treat? Sounds like a perfect excuse for a date to him.

So then after making sure the van disappears he looked up. "Thunderstorm," he mumbled, before he return and rummages through his pocket for an extra key Yuta gave to him in case anything happens to Jungwoo.

There are things the members barely know about, one, Jungwoo is afraid of thunders, and, two, don't leave him alone with his thoughts. Never. Ever.

And so the thought alone made him ran through the hallway with his loud wide footstep echoing accros the hall, alongside with his panting breath.

_ Jungwoo.  _ He thought.  _ I got to get to him. _

In the other side, Jungwoo was sitting, with him leaning on to the window. He stared into his own faint reflection as he tried to shut his own thoughts with his earphones plugged on and his phone lying on his bed.

He  _ knew  _ he's all alone, in the building, in the room, pitch black with barely any light if only Jungwoo didn't open the curtains showing a faint light shone from the streetlights spread across the roads down there, he felt a faint shake. "Oh?" the feeling made him sat upright. "Thunder?"

Its been half a year since he's declared hiatus due to health reasons, and the thought of coming back strike his anxiety, it's been like that for a week after the ceo announced so.

_ What if they hates me?  _ His thoughts run like a waterfall.  _ What if i make mistakes? What if it's actually alright if i didn't comeback at all? I'm sure they don't want me there, I'll just ruin everything. _

He tightens the squeeze on his pillow, hugging it way tighter than before as then he dip his face in between it, he felt his eyes watering.

And then there's the familiar voice shook him, made him hitches his breath, he wishes someone else is here with him.

_ Isn't it my fault? I'm the one who refuses to go, i'm the one who chooses to stay when Yuta hyung blatantly asks me to come along.  _ It came again, the thoughts, the screaming inside his head, he buried his head deeper to the pillow.  _ Stop whining Jungwoo it's your fault. _

He hopes all of this shut up, all of the thoughts running inside his head, the voice of the thunder didn't help him, it makes it even worse, the thoughts, him holding back his tears, everything.

And then he felt someone elses warmth brushing over his nape, he turned to face a warm smile along with a panting voice. "Hey," a single word, but it made him breaks down into tears with then he felt his bed shifting as if someone else's weight causes it, someone else sat with him, he clench onto the calve of their shirt, shaking. "Doyoung hyung…" Jungwoo manages to let out, with a broken voice mumbling with sobs.

"I know, I'm here baby, I'm here," Doyoung couldn't take it, he shifts even closer, covering both of Jungwoo's ears as then he leans, pressing their foreheads together. "Is this better?"

Jungwoo couldn't nod, his whole body shakes but the way it calms down when he covered the both of his ears and the way he loosened his grip made it clear enough for Doyoung that he meant to say yes to the question.

Jungwoo puts his arms around the older's neck, his breaths hitches everytime he take a breath, it broke Doyoung's heart, again, though he witness this more than twice, thice. It's his millionth time witnessing how Jungwoo breaks down alone inside his and yutas bedroom, Doyoung manages to put a broken smile on his face. "Don't cry… it breaks my heart seeing you cry," he cooes, his thumb reaching out for the tip of the younger's eyes, wiping the tears away.

The younger shook his head. "The voices, the thunders, the thoughts… hyung the thoughts i," Jungwoo's word mumbles in between sobs and how he tried to take his breath. "It's so loud… it's loud!"

"Shhh i know baby, i know, it's okay i'm here," Doyoung couldn't take it, he leans in closer kissing the trace of Jungwoo's tears. "Just listen to my voice okay? They're not there, it's not there Jungwoo… shh," Doyoung moves his hand, doing what he always do if Jungwoo ever get to this state, lifting the younger's clothes and rubbing the bare skin of the younger's back, feeling how it shakes and how it motioned up, then down, the shake, then up, then down, then he saw how Jungwoo's face reaches to the crook of Doyoung's neck.

"Hyung I don't think they want me up stage, I don't think I'll do great, I don't think i can I'm so sorry i— i know I'm not suppose to think so but," Jungwoo rambles on, his vouce muffled with his hitching breaths. "The thoughts, they… they were so loud they affect me im—"

When Doyoung brought his face up and he shuts him up with a peck, it made him stun. "I know," he said, before going in a more deep kiss pulling off Jungwoos oversized shirt with his hands still rubbing circles on Jungwoo's back. Doyoung breaks the kiss when he felt Jungwoo teared up again, going upper to kiss the tears away from his face before putting on a smile. "I know your thoughts baby, i know, it's okay, they're not real."

"They're not?"

"Yes," Doyoung, once again, place a peck on his forehead. "And I'm real, i would say you'll do great, better, perfect and excellent, spectacular even," Doyoung said as his hand ran through Jungwoo's bare shoulder. "No one gonna make me think otherwise."

Jungwoo sat silent, his body no longer shaking, but his eyes just keep tearing up, though now he smiles.

Doyoung prepared himself for another broken heart, but all Jungwoo could muttered is.

"I don't think i deserve you, your love, you, everything you give me, i don't think i worth it."

It breaks his heart more, more than hearing how his thoughts controlling him, more than how he saw him breaking down over the thunder. He pulled Jungwoo closer. "Jungwoo," pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, you, you, you," he kissed his nose as he felt choking. "Why do you think you don't deserve me? Why do you think you're not worth of the love you got?"

"It felt unreal, you, us, your love it felt like its a dream so…" his words cut short when he saw Doyoung's tear slipped, he widen his eyes. "Wait oh no, no, no hyung don't cry—"

"Jungwoo i love you, your pain, your thoughts, you, i love you, it's normal if i cried if i heard the one i love doesn't think he deserves what he got." Doyoung kisses his boyfriend, again, and again, until the both of them can only hear each other's breath.

The thunder had stopped, Jungwoo wrapped himself inside the blanket while Doyoung still holding him captive inside his arms.

Jungwoo always knew, how both are head over heels for each other, but Kim Doyoung? Loving him? Seems impossible. He never said this to Doyoung even when they started dating.

But now he learned that Doyoung is real, his love and everything, with how his hyung acted, with how he's trapping him in between his arms and the blanket.

He found a safe place, with Doyoung he felt safe, content.

"Hyung, can you sleep here tonight?" Jungwoo pulled the man closer. "I don't know, i just need your company tonight, so please?"

Doyoung would, he definitely would even without him asking.

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

_ Fuck it I'd give you the world if you asked for it.  _ Was what Doyoung was thinking to say but all he can do is tightens his grip on the younger's body. "I love you," He said it again.

"You're safe in my arms, so don't worry about the thoughts, they won't come now, I'll make them go away."

Jungwoo never felt more content and safe than being in Doyoung's arms.

  
  
  



End file.
